Botol Kaca
by dyoruru
Summary: Luhan takut melihat Xiumin yang membawa botol kaca ke arahnya. Xiumin bisa saja memukulkan botol itu ke kepalanya sampai berdarah! /AADL minggu ini membosankan! /"Baekhyuuuun "/ "Katakan pada pacarmu-" / /Memangnya Baekhyun incest? Exo Chanbaek Jongdae selingan Lumin GS yaw :3


Luhan tengah mencumbu seorang gadis sambil mencoba memasukkan sedikit tangannya ke dalam rok si gadis ber-blouse biru, sialnya Xiumin melihat mereka dari ambang kantin kampus. Xiumin murka lalu membalik meja meja dikantin. Persetan jika nanti disuruh mengganti rugi, toh ayahnya pemilik universitas ini. Mengganti meja kantin tak akan membuat ayahnya miskin. Xiumin mendekati Luhan yang terlihat takut (tentu saja Luhan takut karena Xiumin sedang membawa botol minuman dari kaca. Xiumin bisa saja menghantamkan botol itu ke kepalanya.) Ditengah ketakutannya Luhan rupanya masih berpikir untuk menyuruh si gadis ber-blouse biru agar segera pergi sebelum kena amukan Xiumin.

"Kali ini gadis kelas mana, Luhan?" Xiumin berucap dingin. Sungguh demi apapun Luhan tidak akan memberitahukan identitas gadis itu karena yeah Xiumin bisa mengeluarkannya kapan saja. Tipikal anak pemilik universitas.

"…"

"Tidak mau menjawab, hm?"

"Ampuni aku Xiumin." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sambil memeluk pinggang Xiumin yang kini berdiri didepannya.

"Luhan-"

Xiumin mengangkat botol minumannya.

"-tunjukkan wajahmu. Sekarang."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya pelan, melihat botol itu kini berada dekat kepalanya semakin membuat Luhan berpikir bahwa Xiumin benar – benar akan memukulnya sampai berdarah – darah.

Tapi tak disangka, Xiumin hanya mengambil sedotannya dan-

"akh!"

Dia mencolok mata Luhan dengan sedotan bekas minuman bersoda.

PIP

Baekhyun mematikan TV. Kesal sekali. Adegan macam apa itu? Mana ada gadis yang mencolok mata kekasihnya dengan sedotan? Menurutnya, serial "Ada Apa dengan Lumin" minggu ini membosankan. Oh atau memang dia yang sedang tidak mood? Entahlah, sepertinya opsi kedua.

"Baekhyuuun~"

Panggil seseorang dari seberang jendela kamar, itu Chanyeol. Kekasihnya. Baekhyun sedang sebal pada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol kedapatan memeluk adik kelasnya 2 hari yang lalu, makanya Baekhyun tidak mood nonton AADL episode ke-672 ini, padahal dia tak pernah mau melewatkan satu episode pun. Kalau sudah begini pasti besok pagi Baekhyun merecoki Jongdae -adiknya- dan menyuruh lelaki itu untuk mendownload. Memang tipe kakak merepotkan ya si Baekhyun ini.

"Baekhyun aku minta maaf ya?"

Baekhyun yang berada didalam kamar hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baek, aku tau kau belum tidur. Ayo keluar!" dan ajakan Chanyeol dia acuhkan begitu saja.

Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya, berniat mematikan lampu kamar agar Chanyeol mengira dia tidur lalu berhenti berteriak tapi seseorang dibalik pintu mengejutkannya.

"Suruh kekasihmu berhenti berteriak. Ini sudah jam 11 malam. Aku harus belajar untuk ujian besok. Bilang padanya sekarang juga atau kalau tidak, aku tidak mau lagi mengantarmu pergi ke kampus, mengerti?" Jongdae langsung berlalu begitu saja ke kamarnya yang berada tepat disebelah kamar Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun masih mematung didekat saklar yang memang sangat dekat dengan pintu. Melihat Jongdae -adiknya yang hanya terpaut satu tahun- berada sangat dekat dengannya membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup. Sial! Jongdae adik kandungnya lalu kenapa?  
>Memangnya dia incest?<p>

Suara petikan gitar Chanyeol yang terdengar nyaring ditengah malam seperti ini membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun tentang adiknya.

_When you walk away  
>I count the steps that you take<br>Do you see how much I need  
>you right now?<em>

_When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are<br>missing you  
>When you're gone<br>The face I came to know is  
>missing too<br>When you're gone  
>All the words I need to hear<br>to always get me through the day  
>And make it OK<br>I miss you_

"Baekhyuuuun kau mendengarku?" teriak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah. Chanyeol ini benar-benar!  
>Tak lama kemudian, suara petikan gitar Chanyeol terdengar lagi,<p>

_But how  
>Do you expect me, to live<br>alone with just me?  
>'Cause my world revolves<br>around you  
>It's so hard for me to<br>breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to  
>breathe with no air?<br>Can't live, can't breathe with  
>no air<br>That's how I feel whenever  
>you ain't there<br>There's no air, no air  
>Got me out here in the water<br>so deep  
>Tell me how you gon be<br>without me?  
>If you ain't here, I just can't<br>breathe  
>There's no air, no air<em>

"Baekhyun ayo keluar! Bagaimana? Suaraku bagus tidak?" lalu terdegar suara Chanyeol yang terkekeh pelan.

Bisa pelan ya ternyata.

Sedangkan dari kamar sebelah, terdengar suara Jongdae yang berusaha menghafalkan pasal pasal hukum untuk ujiannya besok sambil mengerang frustasi karena nyanyian bising Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah balkon lalu menampakkan diri di depan Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar.

"Mau mu apa nyanyi sambil teriak malam-malam? Jongdae sedang belajar tau!"

"Yang belajar Jongdae saja kan? Kau tidak kan? Biar saja Jongdae belajar, aku hanya mengganggu Baekhyun yang tidak belajar. Oh kau pasti baru selesai nonton AADL, benar?"

Ingat adegan Xiumin mencolok mata Luhan membuat Baekhyun kesal, lagi.

"Sudah, diam. Pergi sana!"

"Baekhyun baekhyun! Ah baekhyun-"

_Talking to the Moon  
>Try to get to You<br>In hopes you're on  
>the other side<br>Talking to me too.  
>Or am I a fool<br>who sits alone  
>Talking to the moon? <em>

Teriak Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini tanpa gitar dan dengan nada tidak beraturan. Benar-benar sumbang.

Sungguh mengesalkan.

Jongdae masuk ke kamar kakaknya tanpa mengetuk pintu sambil membawa sebuah botol kaca bekas teh botol sosro lalu menyerahkan benda itu pada Baekhyun.

"Jika dia masih bersuara, lempar saja ini ke arahnya, okay?"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kena kepala?"

"Aku tidak peduli!" ucap Jongdae dengan wajah super menyebalkan didepan kamar Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

"Jangan begitu-" cicit Baekhyun pelan.

"Baiklah. Jadi Baekhyun nuna lebih memilih aku atau Chanyeol hyung?"

"Tentu saja Jongdae!"

"Okay. Ku anggap kau mengerti. Sudah ya. Selamat malam, Baekhyun nuna."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar memandangi punggung adiknya yang segera masuk kedalam kamarnya.  
>Sepertinya Baekhyun memang incest!<p>

_So I'm following the map that  
>leads to you-<em>

Suara Chanyeol terdengar lagi.

"Masih bersuara ya?" ucapan Baekhyun terdengar sedikit sinis tapi memangnya Chanyeol peduli?

Tangan Baekhyun sudah bersiap melempar botol kaca itu ke arah jendela kamar Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengan balkonnya

"Tadi sudah aku bilang diam, kenapa masih bersuara? Memangnya suaramu bagus?"

_THE MAP THAT LEADS TO YOU  
>AIN'T NOTHING I CAN DO<br>THE MAP THAT LEADS TO YOU  
>FOLLOWING FOLLOWING FOLLOWING<em>

Chanyeol seperti tak mendengar omongan Baekhyun, dia bahkan menambah volume suaranya. Membuat Baekhyun geram dan-

Prang!

Syukurlah.

Botol kaca yang dilempar Baekhyun sembarangan tidak mengenai kepala Chanyeol tapi mengenai jendela kamar-

Orang tua Chanyeol.

**End**

Wohooo! Ada ff lagi. Judulnya gitu banget ya ehe isinya juga rada ancur mana endingnya ga banget wkwk bikinnya cuma 3 jam sih, gapapa lah. Oh thanks buat yang udah komen di ff sebelumnya buat siders, terima kasih juga udah baca udah ah. See ya di next ff!


End file.
